Yearbooks
by Outside The Box
Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Hana, and Uo get their yearbooks and now it's a chance for each to express their thanks and their feelings. Ch3 - Momiji thinks TPing is fun.
1. Kyou

Hey Tohru-kun...

Okay, okay, don't laugh. I feel so embarassed to say all of this where everyone can read my bullshit but since you insist, I'll be honest with you and yeah.

Okay here it goes. I really do care about you. Thanks for those great memories and for being inhumanly nice towards me. I know all of my words must have scared you off or hurt you at times but you kept coming back. No one did that for me so I really appreciated...no I mean thank you for that.

I'm sorry for being such an ass to you so many times and being what I hated most. A punk, a kid pretending to be cool and always wanting a fight with Yuki or Haru (that is if he ever becomes 'black', of course). It's nearly...you can read my mind or something because you always insist on making me feel better even if my words lie to you about not wanting to see you or wanting to be by myself for a while.

It makes me wonder why people like you should have such a hard life. This sounds so embarassing but I am err.

Grateful.

Yeah, that's the word and you always watched over me when I was sick and when I was embarassed and scared. You ignored the fact I am a monster beneath and I have to admit to you that I was scared to death that you'd leave me after you saw the true 'me'. There's even some of me left that I'm so scared to show you incase if you abandon me.

But you'd never do that, right?

I thought you would, honestly. Like Kana and Rin. Rin, that girl, thought she knew what she was doing by challenging Akito for the sake of us all. Or perhaps be like Kana who abandoned Hatori and wanted to forget. Or be like Momiji's mother who wanted to forget as well.

Well, so you're not Rin Sohma or Kana Sohma so please if there is anything that would drive you to the extent...

Please don't give up on us. If you do, not on me. I have too much to repay to you and giving up on me would only make me madder about it since I'll have to think about how much I have to repay you in such little time.

I was surprised when you were willing to love Akito like you loved us. That is something Kana, Momiji's mother, nor Rin had done. But I wished you loved...

What the hell am I saying?

Yeah, thank you for caring even if I was an outcast of the damned Zodiac. That's it. Right?

---The Cat

Kyou Sohma


	2. Yuki

Tohru-kun

You better not let anyone read this...

Where should I begin? Should I begin with it's because of you, Tohru that I can smile genuinely? Is it because of you I've stopped being so selfish?

I know I haven't been with you through all of your troubles although you've given me so much more than I could imagine repaying you...I hope that made some sense.

However, despite my selfishness, I am truly thankful and very blessed that you were always there to watch out for me. There is nothing I can express in words of how important you are to me. It's because of you I can live joyfully as Yuki Sohma. It may sound strange to you but there were so many things I hated about myself.

Funny, I can imagine you suddenly lecturing to me that I am the most wonderful person you have ever met. Has anyone ever called you healer? Because that's what you are, Tohru. You healed me, you've healed everyone's pain, you've healed the wounds and never thought of yourself in the process.

And it's funny too. Believe it or not (See? I'm being honest with you here like you told me to) I thought you had a motive for wanting to help us. I've always read it in literature where the healer is really a selfish person seeking for rewards or a manipulative user. They secretly have more personalities so they can get that trust and crush it. How silly I could have thought you were like that.

That's probably why I liked you so much, Tohru. See? I admitted it right there. If anyone ever harmed you, you come straight to me and I will destroy them.

(I'll even do that to Akito, I promise.)

Anyone who ever tells you that you're nothing more than what they say you are, they're wrong. Is that understood, Tohru? You deserve so much more and don't let anyone ever tell you you're any less.

To conclude, I'm thankful we're finally finishing up this hectic year.

I can't believe it took me a whole year to ask you this, but do you mind if we go out on another date again? Don't pretend you don't know. I'll be after you, Tohru.

Just kidding.

Much care,

Yuki Sohma


	3. Momiji

TOHRU!

Guess who this is? If you can even read this happy, happy, handwriting at all, you've guessed it! Oh there's so many things I want to say but you never really gave me a real answer to this question after so long.

Do I look better in a girl's or boy's uniform?

You never, never know! By the way! You're going to be all grown up next year and I'll be grown up too! And then one day we'll see you graduate and I'll be so sad and all I'll have is that boring Haru to bother. He never seems to be phased by me. No matter how many times I yell or scream or cheer, he never turns Black! It's so weird!

But you need to know I love you so much and I love you very much more than you ever could!

OK I have such a great idea of what we can do! We can all get on a bus to go to the hot springs again and stay for another week there! And then we all can go to the park and do something big and wonderful and then after that, let's go teeepeee Shishou's house!

How can we do this though? It doesn't matter anyway as long as we do something and I assure you that it is completely fine!

Oh my gosh, look how much room I'm taking! I can take as much room as I like and look at all of the long gushy messages that Yuki and Kyou wrote! Oh, this is so funny, I'll just draw some animals over Kyou's message...

Okay! Now that I'm done, let's go eat somewhere after school, okay!

I'll buy toilet paper this weekend and we can go do something then. Don't tell anyone!

Much loves and fun!

Momiji


	4. Arisa

A/N: LOL, this chapter is dedicated to kyo-obsessedru2 for reminding me through her energetic review that I still have a fanfiction to write and finish. Thanks for being so patient so I hope not to disappoint )! Also, take note, that when Uo finishes her yearbook entry to Tohru, Momiji makes a little interruption at the very last line so don't worry about it :)!

  
  
  


Tohru-kun!

Isn't it awesome how we're finally graduating from high school? My goodness, I thought I would NEVER make it out a live if it wasn't for you and Kyoko to back me up all the time. Even when Kyoko was never there, you were the one who always stood by my side regardless if I was responsible for whatever shit I did to hurt you or someone else. How can I start my five-page long yearbook entry?

Well, first of all, I can recall that very day when we first met. HA, that was incredibly hilarious to ever think of you as a yankee thug now that I think about it. I still wonder how I ever even came up of an image of you as a thug when you're so cute and sweet! But you have to know that you are a beautiful, wonderful girl and that you are the best friend anyone can ever imagine. Now, don't even try to write me off pretending that you're really not THAT great, psht.

If you ever knew all of the profound things you brought into life and changed it for the better, you would probably cry yourself. When I was one of those stupid kids, I always thought I was above those fairy tale school lives and that I never needed it but that's got to suck now that I 'sunk' to the fairy tale level. My life has been a fairy tale since I met you and then Hanajima. It's incredibly amazing and what even surprises me most to this day was that you didn't even do it on purpose. When I met your mother, Kyoko, I had to admit I was so thankful she was not who I thought she was because if she was, where would I be today? Dead, obviously...now there is that side of me that still lingers but it's repressible now all thanks to you and your mother.

To me, Kyoko-san was the mother I never had and I'm so grateful she was as long as she was because it allows us to cherish her memory even more. As we went through high school—I'm trying to think here, that Momiji kid is bugging me—I was even happier than I was when I was with you and Kyoko. It must be the Sohma magic.

Oh, I know you pretend you don't know but I know you do. Hana and I love to play around all the time about how we'll have to give you to one of those hot Sohma guys one day. It's easier because you're so obvious—I'm laughing here. You're growing to grow up into a beautiful woman like Kyoko—as a mother figure, heaven forbid another 'Red Butterfly' when you're already so awesome as a flower girl.

But if I have any last words that I DEMAND you to live by (I say demand because I know you won't take "wish"), say it. Don't pretend you don't know what I mean because if you don't you're going to lose him forever. There's so little time left (like three days, I know) and you have lived with them for so long. Don't you ever dare be a self-sacrificing martyr because I know it every time you see him that you want to say something and before our high school lives are over, SAY IT.

Ever since the day Kyoko left us, I prayed to God (as if I was a Catholic) for your happiness. Don't carry the burden by yourself and DON'T EVER THINK you're doing me or Hanajima a favor by not involving us. We WANT to be involved so don't cut us out of the picture. I'm always here for you because we rescued each other more times than I count throughout the past several years and there's no reason for you to sigh anymore.

Lastly, you need to know that on the day I stepped into yours and Kyoko's apartment, you saved me from a dark tunnel of hell that I thought I could never escape from. If you were rope, you were the strongest, most supportive piece of shit there is to lift me out and now it's my turn to help you out.

Ha, I wrote longer entries than they did )! Of course, they can't. We've been friends so much longer and so much closer. Don't panic about not ever seeing Hana or me again because we'll always be in your sight no matter where you are. I love you so much and I think these words aren't even the slightest fraction of how much you mean to me. You grow up and make Kyoko and me proud. Always.

Your best friend,

Arisa Uotani

P.S. You are—MOMIJI HERE! beautiful. Don't believe anyone who says you're not.


End file.
